Crucify my Love
by Ryuichi Sakuma de Uesugi
Summary: Una intriga, nuevas relaciones, el amor lograra superar las barreras? Hola!, por un problema de desaparicion de mi cuenta en otra pagina, eh tenido que crear otro user "LeCiel" por lo que no se alarmen si ven mis historias publicadas bajo ese pseudonim
1. Chapter 1

En un escritorio de una amplia oficina un hombre de rubios cabellos y ojos esmeralda hablaba con otro hombre más alto, rubio de ojos cafés y uno pelirrosa de ojos amatista

Mr.K, necesito hablar con Shindo-san a solas por favor – el aludido salio del lugar con una muestra de claro desagrado en el rostro

Bien, Shindo-san tengo una propuesta para hacerle, espero que sepa elegir correctamente lo que desea para su futuro

Ha…hai Seguchi-san

Debe hacer una elección, su carrera en N.G. o su relación con Eiri-sama – en todo este momento jamás se borro su eterna sonrisa, parecía que se estaba burlando del pequeño

Na…NANI!!!!

Tiene tiempo hasta mañana para responderme, píenselo fríamente, estaré esperando su respuesta. Ahora por favor retirese que tengo cosas importantes que arreglar – el mayor hace una reverencia despidiéndolo, pero no contaba con que unos oídos curiosos habían escuchado toda la conversación, y pensaban tomar provecho de esto

Shuichi salio rápidamente; disimuló como pudo toda la tarde pero sus constantes fallos le dieron a entender a su mejor amigo que algo pasaba

Shuichi…. que paso con Seguchi-san

Nada Hiro no te preocupes

Seguro?

CLARO!!! – sonrió dejando más preocupado a su amigo, pero este prefirió respetar su silencio, si había pasado algo ya se lo contaría, conocía a Shuichi y no era una persona que le pudiera guardar un secreto a el por mucho tiempo. Por algo era su mejor amigo.

Luego de un arduo día de trabajo por fin llego el momento en que todos regresarían a su casa, el pelirrosa decidió caminar para poder pensar lo que había pasado ese día, aunque no había mucho que pensar… la decisión era obvia

TADAIMA YUKI!!!!! – El pequeño corre en busca de su amor tirandosele en cima

QUITATE BAKA!!!!

Yuki….

ME TIENES HARTO LARGATE Y NO REGRESES! – Yuki parecía furioso y sus palabras eran como dagas en el alma del mas chico

De…demo Yuki

NADA, LARGATE NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE EN MI VIDA! ERES UNA MOLESTIA!– Shuichi salio corriendo sin notar las lagrimas traicioneras que corrían por las mejillas de su rubio escritor

FLASH BACK –

RIIIIIING RIIIIING – alguien tocaba insistentemente el timbre y Yuki perdiendo la paciencia abre dispuesto a estamparle un golpe al desubicado que se atrevía a interferir con su trabajo de ese modo encontrándose con alguien que no esperaba, claro que tampoco le agradaba

Ohayo


	2. Chapter 2

RIIIIIING RIIIIING – alguien tocaba insistentemente el timbre y Yuki perdiendo la paciencia abre dispuesto a estamparle un golpe al desubicado que se atrevía a interferir con su trabajo de ese modo encontrándose con alguien que no esperaba, claro que tampoco le agradaba

OHAYO NANO DA!!!!

ò.ó que quieres

Hablar contigo Yuki-san

No tengo nada que hablar contigo!

Yo creo que si, es un tema que nos incumbe a los dos – el rubio sin una pizca de paciencia restante en su ser lo empuja fuera del departamento – es sobre Shuichi – el cantante cambio su mirada a una adulta haciéndole entender a Eiri que era mejor escucharlo

Que pasa con el baka!?

Pues veras, eh escuchado una conversación entre el y Tohma

Je como si me importara el chusmerio barato – enciende un cigarro dándole una calada

La cuestión es que si se queda contigo tendrá que abandonar Bad Luck, su sueño de toda la vida y los dos sabemos que cuando a Toh-chan se le mete algo en la cabeza lo cumple contra viento y marea – Yuki no daba crédito a lo que oía pero si algo era verdad es que su cuñado era capaz de lo que fuese con tal de que Shuichi se alejara de el

Y que esperas que haga, eso debe decidirlo Shuichi – aun así no pensaba dejar ver su perturbación ante el castaño

Tu podrías ayudarlo, sabes que contigo jamás tendrá lo que desea, tu no puedes darle el amor que se merece, no le quites también su sueño Yuki Eiri

LARGATE DE AQUÍ!!

Esta bien, me voy…. Pero…. piensa en lo mejor para Shuichi – el cantante se levanta del sillón donde se había sentado y sale dejando a un pensativo Eiri

- FIN DEL FLASH BACK -

Es lo mejor, quiera o no ese loco del conejo tiene razón – El rubio se encerró en su escritorio sin hacer absolutamente nada, solo mirar al techo como si no hubiese nada más interesante en su vida, y de hecho sin su pelirrosa no lo había, pero debía hacer lo correcto por una vez en su vida, o lo que el pensaba que era lo correcto

- Una hora después –

HIIIROOOOO TOT PORQUE ES TAN CRUEL CONMIGO!!!!

Pues no tienes porque soportarlo, y nos guste o no fue claro en su decisión – el pelirrojo intentaba pensar fríamente, no le gusta nada ver a su pequeño amigo así

WAAAAA!!!!!!

Ya Shuichi – lo abraza protectoramente – no es el fin del mundo, con el tiempo te recuperaras, quizás hasta encuentres a alguien que te de el cariño que mereces

Hiro….

Vamos a comer – se levanta revolviéndole el cabello de forma graciosa – hoy hay pizza y helado del que te gusta – y le guiña un ojo animando un poco al pequeño

HAI!

Después de comer y hacer todo lo que hacen dos amigos solos (N/A no sean mal pensados ò.ó aunque da para mal pensar xddddd ) se fueron a dormir. Shuichi paso una malísima noche y Hiro no la paso mejor, las patadas y gritos de su amigo llamando a su amor no lo habían dejado pegar un ojo.

Pero no fueron los únicos, Yuki tampoco había podido conciliar el sueño, le faltaba el calor de su amante, esos delgados brazos rodeándolo, el dulce aroma a fresa que despedía de sus poros y su nombre resonando entre sueño; se sentía devastado jamás pensó que ese niño fuera tan importante para el; que lo necesitara tanto al punto de sentirlo esencial, dolía hasta respirar sin su presencia

JE dicen que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes – ríe irónico – suena hasta paradójico….demo… es lo mejor – intentaba consolarse con esas frases tontas que ni el se las creía pero eso era mejor a que le pasara algo por su culpa, Tohma los tenia acorralados y el, el ya no tendría a su pelirrosa regalándole luces de colores a su vida, volvería a estar como antes, la idea no le desagradaba mucho hasta los momentos en que se imaginaba al cantante viéndolo con sus grandes, expresivos y hermosos ojos violetas sonriéndole y su muro de palabras tontas y consuelos ficticios se derrumbaba

--------------------------------------

Al día siguiente ambos músicos arribaron a la productora con claras muestras de no haber dormido nada y para rematarla apenas ponen un pie dentro aparece quien menos tenias ganas de encontrarse el cantante

Shindo-san nn llegando temprano

Hai….

Acompáñeme necesito hablar con usted sobre unos asuntos – Hiro miraba desconfiado a Tohma, sentía que tenía algo que ver con lo sucedido entre Shuichi y Yuki, pero no podía acusarlo de nada sin pruebas, más aun era su jefe.

Claro Seguchi-san… adelántate Hiro luego iré a la sala

Hai… cualquier cosa me llamas

HAIII!!!

Fueron unos minutos tortuosos para Shuichi, todo transcurría en silencio hasta llegar a la oficina

Siéntese por favor Shindo-san, quiere algo de beber?

No gracias

Y bien dígame, cual es su decisión


	3. Chapter 3

- Siéntese por favor Shindo-san, quiere algo de beber?

- No gracias

- Y bien dígame, cual es su decisión

- Continuare con Bad Luck – ya no tenía otra cosa que hacer, Yuki lo había echado de su vida, lo único que le quedaba era la banda

- Perfecto n.n sabia que tomaría la decisión correcta – el rubio seguía hablando pero Shuichi solo captaba la mitad de las cosas- Shindo-san me esta escuchando?

- Eh?

- Mmm valla a ensayar, cuando este más calmado hablaremos de la nueva gira

- Hai – como si fuera un robot Shuichi siguió la orden y se reunió con sus amigos para ensayar

- WHAT DO YOU THINK ARE YOU DOING!! – K apuntaba a Shu con su Magnum

- Etto O.O….

- Move My little boy, no tenemos toda la vida

- Ha…Hai demo….n.n podrías quitar tu mágnum de mi cara, me pone nervioso

- Mmm no problem – K guarda su arma – Go Work Now!

- HAIII – gritaron los chicos al unísono, mientras Sakano había sufrido uno de sus clásicos desmayos (N/A: pobre hombre ya debe tener un trauma xd)

Pasaron los días entre ensayos, grabaciones y entrevistas. Shu hacia todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía y un poco más con tal de no tener tiempo para pensar sobre su vida y Yuki se encerró a escribir sus novelas siendo visitado a menudo por su amado cuñado, tratando de no matarlo por lo que había hecho.

La nueva gira de Bad Luck sería en poco menos de una semana y por alguna casualidad de la vida serían acompañados por Noriko y Ryuichi.

Como era de esperar Tohma no iría, se quedaría en Tokyo con la excusa de no poder dejar a solas la productora en esos momentos, pero Shu sabia que esto no era verdad, las intenciones del rubio eran muy distintas pero no podía hacer nada, eso ya no era asunto de el aunque le doliera y no tubo más opciones que aceptar; sin imaginar que alguien más se había unido al plan de su jefe y que estaría junto a el durante toda la gira.

-----------------------------

- Todo tuyo amigo

- Si que eres un calculador Tohma, pero creo que esta vez en cierto modo debo darte las gracias

- Tu has tu mejor esfuerzo, recuerda que las ventas deben seguir subiendo

- Si, claro, no solo me esforzare en eso, mi angelito se olvidara de tu amado Yuki en esta gira

- JE… se nota que nos conocemos mucho, ne… Ryuichi – el aludido sonrió infantilmente

- No te preocupes Toh-chan Kumagoro y Ryu-chan harán su mejor esfuerzo y todos estaremos felices NO DA – y salio del despacho dando saltitos con el conejo rosa en la cabeza

- Claro que si Ryuichi, confío en ti porque aunque no lo admitas y no se note tu eres igual a mi en muchos aspectos – una sonrisa calculadora se forma en su rostro sabiéndose vencedor

Luego de su platica con Tohma, el cantante iba corriendo con Kumagoro por los pasillos deteniéndose en seco al escuchar un llanto que provenía del baño y decidido se acerco a ver de quien se trataba

- Shu-chan….

- Sakuma-san – el amatista intentaba ocultar su estado pero era tarde, el mayor se había dado cuenta y se acerco a el bajo su apariencia aniñada

- Que te pasa Shu-chan nano da

- Yuki…. – instantáneamente su mirada cambio

- Shuichi, ese hombre no te merece, deberías hacer un esfuerzo por supéralo y talvez te daría cuenta que hay otras personas que te aman y daría cualquier cosa por ti, incluso la vida

- Sa…Sakuma-san…. – este se dio cuenta de que aun no era tiempo y volvió a su mascara infantil

- Porque no vamos a tomar un helado NANO DA!

- Cla… Claro O.o… - el pequeño aun seguía sorprendiéndose de los cambios de personalidad tan marcados y repentinos de su ídolo pero no tubo ni tiempo de seguir pensando ya que el castaño lo había tomado de un brazo y comenzó a correr para salir del edificio lo antes posible, antes que K-san se diera cuenta, pero una voz los detubo a unos centimetros de la puerta de salida

- Hey! Donde van tan rápido

- Hiroooo!!! Vamos a comer helado vienes?

- Claro!! – a Ryuichi no le agrado pero lo disimulo

- Entonces vamos antes que K nos vea nano da - y los tres salieron presurosamente del lugar

------------------------

- Sakuma-san es cierto que usted y Noriko-san vendrán con nosotros

- Neee ya te dije que me llames Ryu-chan nano da n.n y si iremos con ustedes, toma no les dijo

- Decirnos que? – pregunto Shuichi con una clara expresión de no saber

- Tocaremos junto a ustedes en la gira n.n nano da

- Eso será muy divertido!!! No lo crees Hiro – los ojitos del pequeño brillaban como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacían

- Claro que si, será un honor tocar con ustedes

- Neee Hiro tu también puedes llamarme Ryu-chan xx no me gusta que mis amigos sean tan formales conmigo nano da

- OK n.n Ryu-chan – todos rieron comiendo sus helados siendo interrumpidos por un extraño objeto que paso por entremedio del grupo estrellándose en un edificio abandonado casi derrumbándolo

- BAD BOYS!

- EH!? – voltearon viendo a K-san apuntándolos con una bazuca

- Regresen ahora mismo si no quieren tener agujeros en su cuerpo o terminar como aquel edificio

- O.O!!! – no fue necesaria otra palabra todos regresaron tan rápido como se fueron y así transcurrió la tarde, normalmente, ensayos, un pelirrosa que de tanto en tanto perdía la concentración o se ponía a berrear, Suguru y Hiro ya cansados de la lucha diaria con sus locos compañeros ya no les prestaban atención, Sakano típicamente estrellándose contra la pared en forma de remolino y K con su Mágnum amenazando sus vidas, nada fuera de lo normal

Los próximos días fueron iguales y por fin llego el día en que debían abandonar Japón en una gira internacional de seis meses…

- Shuichi apresúrate o K vendrá a derribar el edifico hasta encontrarnos

- Neee Hiro no sea malo ya vaaaa!!! – el pelirrojo ve que K estaciona su 4x4 en la puerta

- SHUICHI APURATE!!!

- Peeeeerooooo – no pudo completar la frase pues su amigo con afán de proteger su vida, el departamento y esquivar las demandas de sus vecinos lo alzo bajo el brazo y salio corriendo al encuentro del americano

- OH! Boys pensé que tendría que ir a buscarlos

- IIE O.O – gritaron alarmados los dos – ya estamos listos

- Good! Lets Go! ya estamos todos solo faltaban ustedes, y así era, en la camioneta ya estaban Suguru, Noriko, Ryuichi y Sakano

- Jejejeje claro K – Hiro sube aun arrastrando a Shuichi que se estaba quedando dormido nuevamente

Y una vez todos reunidos emprendieron el viaje al aeropuerto tranquilamente, o todo lo posiblemente tranquilo estando K al volante, hasta que de pronto…


	4. Chapter 4

Y una vez todos reunidos emprendieron el viaje al aeropuerto tranquilamente, o todo lo posiblemente tranquilo estando K al volante, hasta que de pronto…

- My God un atascamiento ò.ó

- Que haremos K-san el jefe se enfurecerá si no llegamos a tiempo – Sakano entro en crisis nerviosa sacando de quicio al rubio

- Close your fucking Mouth!

- O.O – todos saltaron y cerraron sus bocas ante la venita formada en la cien del americano

- Tendremos que buscar por donde pasar

- Mmm K-san no debes poner a una dama en peligro

- Y donde esta la dama?

- Queeee!!!!!? Ò.Ó – Ryuichi consiguió sujetar a Noriko antes que desmayara al manager de un golpe

- Noriko!!! nano da, no quiero terminar estrellándome contra algo ToT

- GRRRR!!! Esta bien pero ya me las pagaras K

- Si claro lo que tu digas my sweet girl

- GRRRRRRRRR!!!! – La chica casi le salta encima si no fuera por todos que se apresuraron a sujetar a una furiosa Noriko con intenciones de cometer asesinato

- OK! sujétense fuerte allá vamos – sin preguntar porque, se sujetaron de lo que pudieron, cuando se trataba de K era mejor actuar que preguntar y dieron gracias al señor de haber tomado la decisión ya que el kamikaze del manager se paso del carril contrario esquivando autos a toda velocidad hasta llegar al aeropuerto

- LLEGAMOS! n.n - todos estaban en Shock o desmayados (N/A: ya sabemos quien es el desmayado u.u) - Oigan que no fue para tanto

- O.O…. ESTAS LOCO!!!!!!!!!!! – otra vez todos al unísono

- Ò.ó DOWN NOW!!! – la gente que por allí circulaba miro como toda la banda salía corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo lejos del lugar arrastrando como banderita a un hombre aparentemente inconsciente y luego un rubio alto ir tras ellos con una granada en la mano mirando a los transeúntes que comenzaron a correr – mmm crazy people u.u

Después del incidente la hora llego en calma, todos abordaron el avión y este despego hacia su primer destino Estados Unidos.

- Yuki….

- Shu-chan?

- Mmm nada Ryu-chan no te preocupes dormiré un poco

- Hai creo que todos dormiremos un poco – Hiro le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo mientras Ryuichi los observaba con una sonrisa

- Ya olvidaras tu sufrimiento mi ángel, yo te ayudare a olvidar – pensaba el cantante de Nittle Grasper contemplando a los amigos – y ya nadie te alejara de mis brazos, solo serás mío cueste lo que cueste, tenga que esperar el tiempo que tenga que esperar serás mío

-----------------------------

Tras un agotador viaje llegaron al aeropuerto, K ya tenia todo preparado la 4x4 alquilada los esperaba fuera y las reservaciones del hotel estaban hechas en las mejores habitaciones, pero como Tohma había hecho las reservas estipulo que dormirían de a dos. K con Hiro, Suguru con Sakano, Noriko obviamente sola y Ryuichi con Shuichi (N/A que casualidad) y luego de recibir las llaves se retiraron a sus cuartos, lo irónico es que así sería en todos los hoteles que ocuparan en su gira

….. Habitación de Hiro y K …..

- Al fin solos my dear boy

- O.o eh?

- Jejeje vamos a dormir – Hiro se acostó a su lado mirándolo con desconfianza pensando en miles de cosas a causa de la frase del americano

- What do you Think?

- Mmm que tengo sueño – cerro rápidamente los ojos – bye bye K-san

- Bye bye Hiro-chan – río divertido por la reacción de su compañero y ambos durmieron como bebes

…... Habitación de Sakano y Suguru ……

- amm yo tomare el lado derecho Sakano-san

- bien o//o hasta mañana Fujisaki-kun

- Hasta mañana Sakano-san – y ambos se durmieron lo mas alejados posible completamente rojos por tener que compartir el lecho

……. Habitación de Noriko …….

- ò.ó y yo que haré aquí sola bajare por unas copas – busca las llaves y baja al salón en busca de copas y algún hombre agraciado con el cual conversar (N/A se conversar y yo soy la Madre Teresa de Calcuta xd)

……. Habitación de Shu y Ryu …….

- Etto o//o Ryu-chan

- Que sucede Shu-chan, me ves como si jamás hubieras visto a un hombre en bóxer nano da

- Etto es que, es que – se sonroja a mas no poder pensando – si vi pero pero grrr que esta para partirlo…. waaaa que estas pensando Shuichi tot tienes que respetar la memoria de Yuki o.o un momento! memoria? Ni que estuviera muerto t.t

- Mmm O.o si quieres me puedo poner algo arriba

- I…Iie iie vamos a dormir estoy exhausto por el viaje

- Claro n.n

Ambos entraron en la cama Shu con un short y el torso desnudo y Ryu en Bóxer (N/A ¬ kero estar ahí)

Con el pasar de los minutos el castaño se acerco abrazando al pelirrosa por detrás haciéndolo sobresaltar

- O//O waaaa

- Mmm nani?

- Ry… Ry… Ryu-chan

- Te molesta? Nano da

- Etto u//u iie

Y así ambos se dejaron abrazar por Morfeo

----------------------------------

Al día siguiente todos se reunieron en el salón para interiorizarse del itinerario que llevarían en ese país

- GOOD MORNING!!!

- Parece que dormiste bien K

- EXACTLY my sweet girl

- ò.ó sweet girl esta

- jejeje oh my lady que vocabulario

- GRRRRR K!!!!!!!!

- OHAYO!!!! NANO DA n.n

- Oh welcome Ryuichi, y Shindo-kun?

- Aquí estoy, aquí estoy n.n

- Se ven rozagantes ambos – Hiro le guiña un ojo haciendo enrojecer las mejillas de su amigo

- HIROOOOO

- OK! Veamos las actividades que llevaremos a cabo aquí

- HAIIIIIII – a coro -

- El primer concierto …. n.n is in two days

- EEEEEH!? O.O – a coro también (N/A ya parece un partido de FUT xd) K sin inmutarse sonreía

Dos días después todo estaba ya listo para el concierto de Bad Luck y Nittle Grasper, el estadio estaba a reventar, las fans coreando los nombres de los integrantes de las bandas esperando sus apariciones sobre el escenario. Las luces se apagaron y comenzó a escucharse los primeros acordes de Smashing Blue haciendo estallar el grito de las fans cuando las luces fueron encendidas y ambos cantantes hicieron su aparición frente al público. La noche pasaba divertida entre cantos y gritos de las fans

- Les damos las gracias por venir hoy a vernos

- Y queremos dedicarles una última canción a todos ustedes nano da!! – las fans al escucharlos gritaron como locas desquiciadas escuchando los acordes de Glaring Dream, Ryu vio preocupado a Shu que parecía querer llorar pero se calmo un poco al ver una seña de todo esta bien por parte del menor.

Mientras, en Tokyo dos rubios veían el recital por TV

- Shindo-san ah mejorado mucho, y parece que se lleva de maravillas con Ryuichi por lo que me contaron

- No me interesa!

- Me dijeron que andan muy juntos todo el día

- Cállate Tohma

- Vamos Eiri, ese chico nunca te quiso tanto solo fue… atracción – Yuki lo miro furioso y casi le suelta todo pero se dio cuenta que pondría en peligro a Shuichi y callo

- Shuichi…. – se pierde en la figura del cantante pensando – este es mi castigo, verte con alguien a quien detesto por estarte rondando siempre…. No puedo reclamarte nada, se feliz con el mi pequeño baka

- Eiri en que piensas

- En nada que te importe y ya largate de mi casa que me molestas – Tohma se sentía frustrado sus planes no estaban dando resultado y Yuki seguía pensando en el mocoso, tendría que hacer algo para que los ojos de su niño solo lo viesen a el aunque sea descubrirse abiertamente ante el rubio, sí, eso haría

- Eiri-chan

- Que quieres!?

- Si sigues así tendré que….


	5. Chapter 5

Shindo-san ah mejorado mucho, y parece que se lleva de maravillas con Ryuichi por lo que me contaron

No me interesa!

Me dijeron que andan muy juntos todo el día

Cállate Tohma

Vamos Eiri, ese chico nunca te quiso tanto solo fue… atracción – Yuki lo miro furioso y casi le suelta todo pero se dio cuenta que pondría en peligro a Shuichi y callo

Shuichi…. – se pierde en la figura del cantante pensando – este es mi castigo, verte con alguien a quien detesto por estarte rondando siempre…. No puedo reclamarte nada, se feliz con el mi pequeño baka

Eiri en que piensas

En nada que te importe y ya largate de mi casa que me molestas – Tohma se sentía frustrado sus planes no estaban dando resultado y Yuki seguía pensando en el mocoso, tendría que hacer algo para que los ojos de su niño solo lo viesen a el aunque sea descubrirse abiertamente ante el rubio, sí, eso haría

Eiri-chan

Que quieres!?

Si sigues así tendré que hacer desaparecer a cierto mocoso por tu bien – el escritor lo miro como si fuera el demonio en persona frente a el – tu sabrás como actuar de ahora en más nn – y con su típica sonrisa salio del departamento dejando al rubio en Shock

Shuichi….

------------------------------

El concierto termino y todos regresaron al hotel. Pasaron unas largas tres semanas en Estados Unidos y luego siguieron la gira por toda América. El siguiente país fue Canadá, luego México, Colombia, Perú, Brasil donde Noriko conoció a un hermoso hombre quien invitado por la chica se unió a la gira, y para terminar la gira de América cerraron con conciertos en Argentina y Chile tras tres meses y medio.

A estas alturas Ryuichi ya estaba mucho más cerca de Shuichi, el paso final seria en la gira por Europa y después de eso su amor ya no pensaría más en ese rubio desabrido, sería solo para el.

El último día llego, debían seguir su viaje a Europa, Noriko logro convencer a su pareja de seguirlos y todos estaban pasándola muy bien, Shuichi ya no se sentía tan miserable aunque seguía extrañando a horrores a Eiri, pero gracias a sus amigos y a Ryuichi siempre salía adelante

El viaje al Aeropuerto de Ezeiza (es uno de los aeropuertos más importantes de argentina) fue tranquilo, no tuvieron mayores problemas; ya en el lugar las fans los despedían emocionadas y coreando sus canciones hasta que el avión despego.

Eso fue intenso nano da

Hai n.n me divertí mucho en esta parte de la gira deberíamos repetirla a menudo

Woooow Shindo-kun tienes ganas de trabajar

SUGURU!!!

Ya ya no peleen – Hiro reía divertido, mientras K hablaba con Sakano, y Noriko había desaparecido con su pareja (N/A jijijiji)

Al día siguiente llegaron a España ese sería el primer país que visitarían en la gira por Europa, esta vez no estaban tan agotados como el primer viaje y todos estaban más animados, aun así decidieron ir a sus cuartos ya que en la mañana tendría una conferencia de prensa muy importante.

…….. Habitación de Hiro y K ……..

Hiro-chan – K miraba al menor como un lobo a su presa

Hai?

Tienes sueño? – lo abraza por detrás acariciándole el vientre por debajo de la ropa consiguiendo arrancarle un suspiro a su compañero

Mmmm no mucho y tu?

Se podría decir que no es sueño precisamente lo que tengo – le dijo al pelirrojo en un susurro sensual que le erizo la piel

Entonces vamos a divertirnos un rato, que opinas?

By all means nekito – a Hiro le encantaba cuando K lo llamaba así, su relación había comenzado oficialmente al mes y medio de la gira, el carácter de K se había calmado un poco, bueno…. no le quedaba de otra si no quería quedarse sin sexo por una semana o disgustar a su amante.

Los minutos pasaban y la atmósfera se ponía cada vez más caliente, Hiro no era un santo sabía que puntos tocar para que K enloqueciera de placer y K era un experimentado en el tema no le costaba trabajo poner a Hiro más caliente que una estufa…

Aaaah Claude! (N/A el nombre real de K es Claude) iie ahí no aaah!!!! – el rubio estaba más que entretenido con el cuerpo del pelirrojo mordía, lamía, succionaba y besaba a gusto en especial sus puntos sensibles, en ese mismo momento el americano estaba dándole un tratamiento muy especial al miembro del mas joven haciéndole ver las estrellas, y consiguiendo que se retorciera de placer

Mmmm Bad Neko ill must to put a punishment - el rubio deja su tarea dedicándose a morder el cuello de su compañero el cual ya estaba entregado a su amante

K onegaiiii!!! – se oía tan bien a ese pequeño ser rogándole que lo hiciera suyo que no dudo ni un momento, de una sola envestida introdujo toda su longitud en la entrada del que tenia bajo su cuerpo haciéndolo gritar entre dolor y placer al no quedarse ni un segundo quieto para que se acostumbre.

Hiro sabia que era un riesgo K excitado de ese modo pero no le importaba, a el le encantaba ver al manager en ese estado y que fuera a causa de el… ambos cuerpos se complementaban perfectamente, sus gemidos eran homogéneos estaban hechos el uno para el otro sin lugar a dudas; el ansiado momento estaba próximo, ambos cuerpos bañados por el sudor y ambas bocas en una lucha de lenguas incesante.

Hiro clavo sus uñas en la espalda del rubio y este dio una última envestida corriéndose los dos al mismo tiempo quedando exhaustos por unos minutos

Eso estuvo excelente Nekito – Hiro se sonrojo a mas no poder, las palabras de K luego del coito siempre lo hacían enrojecer como colegiala enamorada y esta faceta a K le encantaba – Lets go sleep beloved, tomorrow we have much work to do

Yes honey, see you tomorrow – besa suavemente sus labios recostándose sobre el pecho del mayor – Good night

Good Night Nekito – y sin darse cuenta ambos sucumben ante el cansancio de sus cuerpos

…… Habitación de Sakano y Suguru …….

Suguru salía del baño después de darse una reconfortante ducha, ya no les avergonzaba estar juntos, se llevaban muy bien con el productor, tenían muchas cosas en común y se la pasaban conversando amenamente

Su…Su….Suguru – Sakano lo llamo tímidamente, el pequeño había trabajado un poco su físico haciéndose un joven mas deseable que antes y esto no paso desapercibido para su compañero de cuarto

Hai? Que sucede Sakano – el pequeño lo mira confundido por lo colorado que estaba el mayor

Etto…. Yo…. Yo

Mmmm te sientes bien? – el peliverde se acerca al otro hombre causándole mas nervios – Sakano? – cuando este estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Sakano sin poder resistirse lo beso dulcemente en los labios

O.O – era raro pero le gustaba, después de unos segundos correspondió el beso intensificándolo lentamente, el otro estaba sorprendido por la actitud del peliverde, pensó que lo rechazaría ni bien lo rozara pero no fue así. Se besaron hasta que el aire se los permitió y se miraron por largo rato a los ojos completamente sonrojados

Etto…. Sakano-san u//u eso significa que….

Me gustas Suguru o///o me gustaría que….que fuéramos pareja… - silencio- u//u si tu no quieres no hay problema no volveré a tocarte – el hombre estaba nervioso el silencio de su compañero era ensordecedor, luego de unos minutos se decidió a mirarlo; no sabia que hacer Suguru estaba claramente al borde de la lagrima y Sakano no tenía idea si eso era bueno o malo –Suguru? Yo lo… - en ese instante fue interrumpido por un feliz muchacho tirandosele a los brazos

Claro que si!!!! nn – El productor en un acto reflejo lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas ahora eran amantes, y con ese dulce pensamiento se fueron a dormir felices

…... Habitación de Noriko …….

Ammm que decir de Noriko jajajaja ella la pasaba bien a su manera (N/A: ya bastante mal escribo el lemon entre chicos no me pidan un hetero xddddd)

……. Habitación de Ryu y Shu ……..

Ninguno de los vocalistas tenía sueño, estaban con los ojos más abiertos que los de una Lechuza y aburridísimos

Shu-chan estoy aburrido ToT

Yo también snif snif ToT

Que hacemos nano da

Mmmm juguemos a algo – se quedaron pensando largos minutos cuando a Ryu se le ocurrió algo que de paso le serviría para su plan

COSQUILLAS!!!!!

EH!? Ryui JAJAJAJAJA NOOOO COSQUILLAS NOOOO JAJAJAJAJA. ONEGAI!!! XDDDD JAJAJAJAJA – no pensaba dejarlo ir tan fácil aun no era tiempo

Que dices!? Nano da n.n

QUE YA NO MÁS JAJAJAJAJA ONEGAI – el pelirrosa se retorcía de la risa en el suelo y después de unos momentos más Ryuichi se decidió

Okay – el mayor aprisiono al pequeño bajo su cuerpo viéndolo con una mirada adulta

Ryu… ichi

Nani?

Que haces

Te miro, porque?

Etto… - Shu intenta levantarse, se sentía algo incomodo pero el mayor no se lo permitió

Ryuichi déjame levantarme… O.o nani!? – el castaño se acerco a sus labios lentamente sin quitarle la vista de encima- Que haces!? Déjame!!!

Solo quiero besarte Shu

De…demo – el pequeño es callado por los labios de su compañero – O.O – al principio se resistió pero lentamente lo fue aceptando, le gustaban los labios de la persona junto a el, sabían a fresa y se sentía bien el mismo estando así, el recuerdo de Yuki dejaba de dolerle por lo que le correspondió gustoso pensando que talvez era lo mejor, que quizás ese era su destino, estar junto a su ídolo de toda la vida, junto a su dios…pasaba el tiempo y el beso se hacía más profundo. Si bien era cierto que Ryuichi esperaría al pelirrosa se le estaba complicando por el hecho que el mínimo roce del pequeño hacia efecto rápidamente en su cuerpo; y temiendo arruinar el momento separa sus labios de los del otro lentamente acariciándole la mejilla

Suki da yo Shuichi – el menor sonrió, porque no intentar algo con el?, siempre lo trato bien y le dio todo el cariño que su anterior amante jamás le había dado

Suki da yo Ryu-chan

Se quedaron despiertos un rato más conversando y pasándola bien (N/A no hicieron nada de lo que piensan depravados ò.ó xd quien habla ¬ jajajajaja) consolidando el nuevo lazo que los unía hasta que el sueño toco a su puerta y ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados sobre la cama

----------------------------------

Al día siguiente todos despertaron frescos como lechugas. K les informo que el primer concierto era al día siguiente pero que como ya se sabían los temas de memoria tenían la tarde libre.

Noriko salio a pasear con su novio por la ciudad junto a K y Hiro, Suguru y Sakano decidieron ir a ver una película romántica, y Ryuichi y Shu bajaron a la picina del hotel para broncearse un poco; además había horas que la picina estaba desierta y ese parecía ser uno de esos días en que nadie la utilizaba

Vamos Shu apresúrate

Haiii Ryu ya voy

Nano nano nano nano nano da!!! – Ryuichi corría por los pasillos hasta llegar afuera seguido por Shuichi quien apenas asomo la cabeza vio como su nuevo amante se lanzaba al agua tras el grito de Bomba va empapando a un pobre camarero que casualmente pasaba por el lugar – Kyaaa el agua esta hermosa ven Shu n.n

o.oU haiii ya voy – él se metió al agua y Ryu lo abrazo suavemente – tenias razón n.n el agua esta hermosa Ryu – le sonríe al mayor dulcemente despertando a cierto amigo que no debía hacer acto de presencia en ese momento

O//O

Ryuichi? Que tienes?

Na… nada n///n

Seguro? – Shu se acerco a abrazarlo dándose cuenta del problema del mayor

O///O

Jijijijiji habrá que hacer algo con eso ne?


	6. Chapter 6

- Vamos Shu apresúrate

- Haiii Ryu ya voy

- Nano nano nano nano nano da!!! – Ryuichi corría por los pasillos hasta llegar afuera seguido por Shuichi quien apenas asomo la cabeza vio como su nuevo amante se lanzaba al agua tras el grito de Bomba va empapando a un pobre camarero que casualmente pasaba por el lugar – Kyaaa el agua esta hermosa ven Shu n.n

- o.oU haiii ya voy – él se metió al agua y Ryu lo abrazo suavemente – tenias razón n.n el agua esta hermosa Ryu – le sonríe al mayor dulcemente despertando a cierto amigo que no debía hacer acto de presencia en ese momento

- O//O

- Ryuichi? Que tienes?

- Na… nada n///n

- Seguro? – Shu se acerco a abrazarlo dándose cuenta del problema del mayor

- O///O

- Jijijijiji habrá que hacer algo con eso ne?

- O//o???? - sin darle tiempo a reaccionar el pequeño le quito el traje de baño disimuladamente masajeando su miembro

- Así se siente mejor verdad?

- Hmmm Shuichi nos van a ver (N/A si claro xd como si le importara)

- Iie no hay nadie y yo también tengo un problemita que resolver sweety – toma una de las manos del mayor colocándola en su entrepierna – lo ves, yo también necesito ayuda Ryu-chan – hizo un gracioso puchero quitándole al mayor la poca vergüenza moral que le quedaba

- Eres un pequeño demonio lo sabes? – rió para si mismo quitándole el traje de baño a medida que lo acorralaba en una de las esquinas de la picina

- Un demonio? Pues si es para ti puedo ser demonio o ángel – el pelirrosa hablaba entre suspiros y suaves gemidos por las acciones del mayor, que se sorprendía a cada momento; no tenía idea de que su "angelito" fuera tan lanzado.

Atrapo sus labios en un candente beso preparando su entrada con cariño y devoción. Shuichi estaba abrazado con las piernas de las caderas de su amante, quien abandono sus labios para pasar a jugar con los pezones del menor succionándolos como si de un bebe se tratara al tiempo que seguía preparándolo y paseando por su vientre y torso lamiéndolo sensualmente hasta que sintió que estaba bien preparado.

Lo penetro lentamente escuchando la melodía de los gemidos de su koi, espero unos segundos hasta que se acostumbro y comenzó a moverse suavemente aumentando el ritmo a cada segundo, escuchándolo gemir para el, se sentía el hombre mas feliz del mundo en esos momentos, tomo el miembro del pelirrosa y comenzó a masturbarlo con intensidad provocándole escalofríos.

Nadie andaba por los alrededores, y aunque hubiera alguien no se habrían dado cuenta, estaban sumergidos en una gran hola de placer gimiendo libremente dejando correr el sudor por sus cuerpos que iluminados por el sol parecían perlados.

El clímax llego a su fin, y ambos sintieron escapar sus semillas de sus cuerpos en una fuerte contracción.

Ryuichi abrazo con fuerza a su ángel unos minutos, como si algo se lo fuera a arrebatar, y momentos después salio de su interior con cuidado

- Arigato my love – Shuichi sonrió, sería feliz junto a su dios, y trataría de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para hacerlo feliz a el también

- Mejor busquemos los trajes de baño, ya es la hora en que aparecen los demás

- Hai – se besaron y se colocaron sus trajes de baño para salir del agua y regresar a su cuarto

Al poco rato llegaron sus amigos, pasaron las horas y nuevamente los sorprendió la noche; fue una noche tranquila, y al día siguiente fueron despertados por los frágiles rayos del sol y el grito histérico de un americano acercándose a su puerta

- BOYS I WILL KILL THEM

- Eh?...

- K-SAN NOOOO – se escuchaban las voces de varias personas tratando de calmar al manager, ninguno de los dos cantantes entendía nada y salieron para ver que sucedía encontrándose con un furioso K

- Explain me this – el rubio saca un diario con la foto de sendos vocalistas teniendo una sesión de sexo en la alberca del lugar, todos quedaron pasmados ante la imagen

- Valla que la hiciste grande Shuichi

- o///o – el aludido se sentía pequeñito y Ryuichi, Ryuichi estaba tranquilo

- Pues para que ocultarlo K-san acaso no lo puedes revertir a nuestro favor?

- Mmmm… Good idea Ryuichi – Frente a la mirada atónita de todos K salio pensativo pensando como revertir la situación

- Como se les ocurre hacer algo así par de idiotas – Noriko les planto un zape a ambos

- Kyaaaa Norikoooooo!!!!!! ToT – Shu lloraba, mientras Ryuichi tenia una leve idea de donde había salido esa fotografía

- Regreso en un rato

- Donde vas Ryu-chan

- A arreglar algunos asuntos con alguien Noriko no te preocupes - y desapareció en las escaleras con intención de decirle unas cuantas verdades al culpable de lo que sucedía.

Al llegar a la planta baja tomo uno de los teléfonos públicos que allí se encontraban y marco un número muy conocido por el

- Ohayo Ryu-chan que placer escuchar tu voz, hacia mucho que no llamabas

- Como si te sorprendiera tanto

- Mmmm suenas molesto, supongo que ya deben haber sido publicadas las fotografías

- Ja sabia que tú tenías algo que ver, PORQUE LO HICISTE CABRON!?

- No espero que lo entiendas pero tu me estas ayudando mas de lo que piensas Ryuichi – sin mas ni mas el rubio corto dejando a un castaño muy molesto

- Que estas tramando Tohma, esto ya no me gusta nada…

Pero el problema no terminaba allí, unas horas después, al otro lado del mundo unos ojos dorados brillaban de ira viendo cierta fotografía en un diario español que le llego de forma anónima a su cuñado (N/A seee anónima claro) y este no se quedaría con las ganas de enseñárselo a su Yuki

- GRRRRR MALDITO BAKA! Se que me debe odiar pero… tiene que mostrarse haciendo sus cosas por ahí y con ese baka del conejo, esto es demasiado

- Ya Eiri, yo te dije que ese niño solo te uso como una entretención

- IIE! – Yuki miro con un odio tal a Seguchi que lo dejo helado – tu tienes la culpa de esto Tohma

- Nani….

- Se todo lo que planeaste, yo pensé que lo mejor sería dejarlo hacer su carrera tranquilo, pero para ser sincero en estos momentos me estoy muriendo de celos. Tohma eres un CABRON DE PRIMERA LINEA!

- Yuki….

- Iré por mi baka y tu no te meterás más en nuestras vidas – Seguchi se sentía acorralado pero no dejaría a su Eiri así como así

- Tu baka? Querrás decir el baka de Ryuichi. Shindo ya no es tuyo Yuki, tu mismo lo dijiste… debe odiarte

- No me importa, no lo creeré hasta escucharlo de sus labios

- Yuki! – por primera vez en mucho tiempo Tohma se veía serio y enojado – si vas por ese mocoso te juro que lo mato – el rubio se paralizo al instante era conciente de que su cuñado realmente mataría a Shuichi, tenia que encontrar la forma de convencerlo de que el lo amaba y lo necesitaba a su lado, pero no era el momento indicado el otro rubio estaba muy molesto por lo que opto seguirle la corriente por el momento

--------------------------------

En España el escándalo había favorecido a las bandas gracias a la astucia de K y algunos arreglos de Sakano con la ayuda de Tohma, a quien le venia de maravillas el escándalo sano y si eso le servia para alejar a Shuichi muchísimo mejor.

Las relaciones entre las parejas mejoraba día a día, Shuichi seguía extrañando al rubio pero no podía negar que era feliz con Ryuichi, por lo menos se sentía amado

Cumplieron el plazo de la gira por ese país y siguieron su recorrido por Europa, su siguiente destino era Francia, luego Inglaterra, Alemania, Italia y Rusia, allí sería su último concierto debía ser el mejor, por lo que se decidió que Shuichi escribiera un nuevo tema exclusivo para esa velada.

El pequeño trabajo día y noche en la canción y por fin la termino y se las enseño a sus compañeros

- It's wonderful Shindo-kun

- No pensé que pudieras escribir algo así Shuichi

- Hiroooooo!!!

- jajajaja ya ya, sabemos que si puedes nano da, déjame leerla K n.n – este le pasa la letra - … es muy buena – de un momento a otro una oscuridad indescifrable lleno los ojos del cantante y este se retiro del lugar sin dar explicación alguna

- Ryuichi…. – el pelirrosa salio detrás de su koi ante sus compañeros que no entendían nada, hasta que el productor interrumpió

- Esta noche es el concierto no hagan tonterías en el escenario onegai n.n el jefe los estará viendo por cable

- Hai Sakano no te preocupes jajajajajaja

Al mismo tiempo Shuichi le daba alcance a Ryuichi, quien lo veía de forma triste y algo decepcionado

- Es para el verdad?


	7. Chapter 7

- Es para el verdad?

- Eh?

- La canción…. Es para Yuki Eiri verdad?

- Ryuichi….

- No eh logrado que lo olvides…..

- No es eso Ryuichi – el mayor se sentía desilusionado, tanto esfuerzo y se veía claramente en esa letra que su amado seguía enamorado del otro, tenia dos opciones, fingir que nada pasaba o hacer lo correcto y hacer feliz a su koi a costa de lo que fuere

- Aun lo amas cierto – la respuesta estaba dada, no podía mantener algo irreal, tarde o temprano saltaría a la luz y cuanto antes mejor

- Ryuichi...

- Responde!

- Lo siento – los ojos de Shuichi se llenaron de lagrimas –

- Demonios – Ryuichi se contuvo todo lo que pudo y abrazo tiernamente a Shuichi – deseas regresar con el?

- Ryuichi yo….

- Shhh – poso un dedo sobre sus labios – deseas regresar con el Shuichi?

- No importa lo que desee eso es imposible, el no me quiere

Unas horas después llego el gran momento del Show y como de costumbre las fans estaban histéricas pidiendo a gritos a los integrantes de la banda.

El concierto transcurrió según lo planeado, tocaron todas las canciones más conocidas de ambas bandas y sin que nadie lo advirtiera, ni quisiera el concierto llegaba a su fin y con este también llego el momento de presentar la nueva canción

- antes que nada gracias por venir a nuestro concierto!! – las fans seguían gritando (N/A no se como no se quedan mudas a mitad del concierto de tanto grito .)

- en este día les queremos presentar el nuevo sencillo de Bad Luck!!

- Les presentamos Crucify my Love!!! (N/A la letra y melodía original es de una banda japonesa llamada X-Japan)

Tras el anuncio comenzaron a sonar los acordes de la canción, el concierto se transmitía a nivel mundial, todo el mundo estaba viéndolo y Yuki no era la excepción, extrañaba a su baka a muerte y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para verlo por TV, pero claro… como era costumbre su maldito cuñado lo acompañaba

- Yuki…

- Que quieres!

- Esta será la última vez que permitiré que veas a Shindo-san

- NANI! tu no puedes prohibirme verlo por TV

- Si puedo, es por tu bien n.n, es evidente que te hace daño ver a ese mocoso con su nuevo amante

- …… - Sabia que le había hecho daño con eso, pero era lo mejor, hacer que Yuki termine odiando al cantante, o eso pensaba que sucedería

Yuki volvió a concentrar la mirada en su ex-cantante con la clara idea de que ya no lo vería, odiaba a su cuñado más que nunca y no estaba dispuesto a seguir disimulándolo, el conseguiría alejarlo de Shuichi, pero se arrepentiría durante toda su vida, si tenia que dejar morir su alma lo haría llevándose la del rubio que lo acompañaba hasta el infierno.

Tohma seguía en su nube, pensando que tenia completamente dominado a su amor, sin imaginar lo que el estaba planeando para su futuro.

Los dos siguieron hundidos en sus pensamientos y fantasías hasta que la melodiosa voz de Shuichi y en algunas partes Ryuichi inundaba cada hogar que veía el show.

Crucify my love

If my love is blind

Cruify my love

If it sets me free

Never know never trust

"That love should see a color"

Crucify my love

If it should be that way

El pequeño cantaba con todas sus fuerzas, con más energía de lo normal esperando que aquel quien el amaba lo escuchara, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos - Mi amor por ti siempre fue así…. Porque jamás lo viste, porque jamás me di cuenta de que no te importaba, estaba ciego pero a la vez me sentía libre, debí ser más cuidadoso, para no molestarte, para no terminar como termine y para no lastimar a una persona a la que quiero con todo mi corazón pero no puedo amar

Swing the heartache

Feel it inside out

When the wind cries

I'll say good-by

Tried to learn tried to find

To reach out for eternity

Where's the answer

Is this forever

Ryuichi lo acompañaba tratando de no quebrarse, el sentimiento que lo embargaba lo entristecía a cada Segundo, cada palabra de esa canción era un arma de doble filo y ambos dándole en el corazón profundamente – Hoy haré lo correcto, este es el adiós definitivo, nunca debí intentar adueñarme de lo que jamás me perteneció, de lo que nunca me pertenecerá, por mas que me duela no quiero ver sufrir a mi ángel, su lugar no es conmigo

Like a river flowing to the sea

You'll be miles away and I will know

I know I can deal with the pain

No reason to cry

Al otro lado del mundo un rubio escuchaba la letra atentamente sabiendo que era para el, tenia ganas de llorar, ahora sabia que Shuichi lo seguía amando pero… como quitarse a la lapa de su cuñado de encima y como proteger a su baka….

Por su lado Tohma se veía molesto y de a ratos veía a Yuki preocupado por sus reacciones

Crucify my love

If my love is blind

Cruify my love

If it sets me free

Never know never trust

"That love should see a color"

Crucify my love

If it should be that way

Til the loneliness shadows the sky

I'll be sailing down and I will know

I know I can clear clouds away

Oh is it a crime to love

Ante la ultima frase Yuki ya no pudo fingir y aunque extraño para su compañero dejo escapar libremente las lagrimas como si de un niño pequeño se tratara, Tohma estaba asustado hacia años que Yuki no se había mostrado tan afectado por algo y solo atino a abrazarlo y seguir escuchando la canción, que según su criterio era la mejor que había escuchado durante la existencia del grupo Bad Luck, incluso su primo se lucía como nunca antes, todos estaban poniendo su máximo esfuerzo para que todo saliera según Shuichi lo deseaba

Swing the heartache

Feel it inside out

When the wind cries

I'll say good-by

Tried to learn tried to find

To reach out for eternity

Where's the answer

Is this forever

If my love is blind

Cruify my love

If it sets me free

Never know never trust

"That love should see a color"

Crucify my love

If it should be that way

Al término de la canción todo el lugar estaba en un gran silencio, las fans llorando, incluso los miembros de la banda se veían afectados y ni hablar de Yuki, de repente todo estallo en aplausos y ovaciones, sin duda ese había sido el mejor concierto de toda la gira

Por su parte Tohma, no sabia que hacer con Yuki, el jamás se ponía así eso significaba solo una cosa, ese mocoso le importaba de verdad, no lo soporto y apago el televisor

- Que haces?

- Te dije que seria la ultima vez que verías a Shuichi – el rubio estaba mas que afectado, pero como si se tratara de una de sus novelas por primera vez dejo fluir todos sus pensamientos y lo que sentía en ese momento

- Onegai Tohma

- Eh?

- Siempre dices que quieres protegerme y verme feliz, piensas que esto me hace feliz?

- Por eso quitare a ese niño de tu camino nn ya no lo veras

- Tohma! – el menor le planto una bofetada dejando al otro impresionado – entiende que amo a Shuichi no a ti CABRON! – solo fue un instante, ninguno salía del shock, Yuki porque dijo lo que jamás pensó que diría y menos a Tohma y este por escuchar las palabras mas sinceras y profundas del corazón del escritor

- Yuki….

- Que sepas que solo te soporto porque se que eres capaz de matar a Shuichi

- …….

- Si piensas que alguna vez ocuparas su lugar te equivocas

- CALLATE!!!

- ……

- …... – Tohma respiro hondo y analizo unos minutos la situación, era verdad jamás tendría el corazón de su Eiri de la forma que el quería, estaba confundido, por un lado quería al escritor solo para sí, pero las reacciones de este y verlo llorar le dieron a entender que no era feliz y el no quería verlo llorar más

- Bad Luck regresara el sábado a las 9 AM – el rubio se veía derrotado

- Eh? – Yuki se sorprendido ante la repentina información


	8. Chapter 8

-Bad Luck regresara el sábado a las 9 AM – el rubio se veía derrotado

-Eh? – Yuki se sorprendido ante la repentina información

-Si deseas ir por el llega puntual – el mayor se volteo y camino hacia la puerta – yo perdí

-Tohma… - Yuki comprendió que su cuñado le devolvía su libertad, pero que esto no lo hacia nada feliz – espera… – el ambarino abrazo a su cuñado por detrás – Arigato Tohma

-De nada Eiri…. – las lagrimas comenzaban a bañar sus ojos esmeralda, no paso desapercibido pero no podía hacer nada

-Tohma, aun tienes a mi hermana, hazla feliz y siempre te estaré agradecido por hacer felices a dos personas importantes para mi y a mi mismo – el otro sonrió algo triste y sorprendido por las palabras del rubio menor

-Claro Eiri-chan

El sábado llego pronto, Bad Luck y Nittle Grasper pisaban nuevamente suelo japonés, no parecían muy felices, sobre todo dos de ellos, uno porque sabia que su amado escritor no lo quería y el otro porque sabia que talvez perdería para siempre a su amado pelirrosa.

Sin embargo uno de los dos estaba equivocado en sus pensamientos, todos caminaban por los pasillos entre fans y sin prestarle atención al mundo

-OYE BAKA! Que acaso ya no saludas? – todos se paralizaron al escuchar esa voz tan conocida, siendo Shuichi el más sorprendido, incluso las fans que allí estaban hicieron un silencio de sepultura viendo a Yuki con cara de pocos amigos esperando a que agrediera al pequeño para echársele en cima como fieras enardecidas

-Yu….Yuki?

-No mi abuelita, claro que soy yo baka – el rubio sin hacerle caso al resto de la gente se acerco a Shuichi, siendo interceptado por un furioso Hiro que si no se corría ante la mirada amenazadora del escritor a tiempo terminaba estampado contra algo.

Shuichi estaba paralizado, no tenia idea de porque el estaba allí, querría humillarlo? Restregarle su relación con Seguchi-san por la cara? No entendía que pretendía y las lagrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos a cada segundo transcurrido hasta que tubo al rubio frente a el, no aguanto más y callo de rodillas al piso llorando desconsoladamente.

En ese momento Yuki sintió que todos se le venían encima y decidió abrazar al cantante con todas sus fuerzas. No tenia sentido hacerse el duro después de todo lo que sufrió por el, lo que hizo sufrir al pequeño y todo lo que pasaron; dejo correr sus lagrimas nuevamente sorprendiéndolos a todos, los reporteros filmaban y tomaban fotografías, las fans no sabían como reaccionar y los integrantes de las bandas menos, incluso Shuichi se sorprendió al sentir la humedad de las lagrimas de su ex-koi

-Yuki….

-Vamos, tenemos que hablar

-….. – en un segundo el rubio tomo la mano del pequeño sacándolo de allí – donde vamos?

-A algún lugar tranquilo

-Yuki yo….

-Shhh – como ya era costumbre, Yuki lo silencio con un beso

-Yuki….

Aun en el aeropuerto Noriko veía preocupada a su compañero de banda

-Ryuichi

-Es lo mejor… iba a pasar en algún momento

-Estas seguro?

-Hai….

-Mmmm sabes no se si sea el momento demo…. quiero presentarte a alguien que dice ser tu fan número uno

-A si que mi fan número uno?

-Hai

-Y donde esta? – Noriko señala a un joven de cabello azabache muy parecido a Yuki que andaba rodeado de chicas bonitas

-Es el hermano de Yuki, se llama Tatsuha Uesugi

-Ya veo….parece una persona muy solicitada

-n.nU jejeje si verdad?

-Bueno pues preséntamelo

-Estas seguro?

-Hai, no te preocupes es un fan no?

-Claro n.nU – la jovencita pensaba – espero que el te saque de la cabeza a Shuichi jijijiji

-Noriko o.o

-Hai?

-Porque ríes con cara de depravada?

-Etto… O//O por nada, vamos que te lo presento

-Haiiiiii – Tatsuha vio de reojo como ambos se acercaban poniéndose nervioso a mas no poder

-Hola Tatsuha

-Hola Noriko

-Aquí te traigo a Ryu n.- tratamelo bien casanova

-O//o claro – Ryuichi los veía sin entender las miradas de ambos

-Bueno los dejo solo, porque no van a tomar algo por ahí jijiji

-O.o otra vez ríes como depravada

-o//o nos vemos luego

La mujer se fue dejando solos a un moreno avergonzado sin saber que hacer y un Ryuichi confundido sonriéndole

-Y bien Tat-chan, que haremos

-Vamos a tomar algo – el mas joven quedo alucinado pensando mil y una formas de hacer suyo al cantante –

-Tat tienes cara de violador O.o

-n.nU jejeje lo siento

Y ambos pasaron la tarde juntos, conociéndose más profundamente hasta que llego la hora de despedirse

-Bueno n.n nos vemos Tat

-Claro u//u Ryuichi – el mayor sonrió, tal vez si había otra oportunidad para el, acerco su rostro al del moreno y lo beso dejando pasmado a su compañero

-Ven a visitarme mañana

-Cla…. Claro O///O

Simultáneamente dos personas hablaban en un bar apartado y tranquilo

-Shuichi lo se todo, lo supe desde el principio…. Por eso hice lo que hice

-Eh?

-Todo este tiempo Tohma me amenazo con matarte por eso no fui a buscarte antes – el pelirrosa lo escuchaba atentamente – pero hace poco comprendió que estaba equivocado

-Dijiste que era una molestia, que me largara

-Si pensara realmente eso no estaría aquí hablando contigo baka

-Yuki…

-Quiero que vuelvas a casa

-O.o de ….demo

-No quieres?

-No es eso demo – el rubio le sonríe dulcemente – estas cambiado o es mi idea Yuki?

-Tal vez un poco, vamos a casa

-Hai n.n

Yuki paga la cuenta y ambos se retiran del lugar abrazados, besándose como dos tortolitos

-Baka…

-Hai o.o

-Te amo

-O.O – el pelirrosa estaba en una nube, no lo podía creer, tanto tiempo esperando y por fin pudo escuchar esas palabras de su boca, pero algo no lo dejaba volver a la realidad

-Baka?

-TOT Yo también te amo Yuki!!!!!!! – de un salto se le cuelga como garrapata al cuello provocando una brusca maniobra de Yuki

-BAKA QUE QUIERES QUE NOS ESTRELLEMOS!!! ò.ó

-Gomenne Yuki

-Ya

-Mmmm porque detienes el auto aquí? ;o; no me gusta esta muy oscuro y solitario

-Eso es lo que buscaba

-O//o eh?

-Y de una vez llámame por mi nombre

-Yuki….te sientes bien?

-Mejor que nunca, y deja de llamarme Yuki o me enojare

-u//u esta bien….Eiri – el rubio estaba feliz, se sentía tan bien su nombre en sus labios – Eiri que haces! O//O

-Me vas a decir que no te gusta? – el escritor había bajado el cierre del pantalón de Shuichi mientras este estaba en su mundo haciéndolo sobresaltar cuando le dio una suave mordida a su miembro

-Yo….no dije eso – las palabras salían entrecortadamente de sus labios, hacia mucho tiempo que deseaba estar nuevamente en los brazos de su rubio escritor.

Esta vez Yuki parecía mas amoroso y cuidadoso que de costumbre, estaba tomándose su tiempo y haciendo que Shuichi sintiera un gran placer. Sus manos viajaban por el cuerpo, ya desnudo, del menor acariciándolo y pellizcando partes sensibles dándole un especial tratamiento al miembro entre sus labios logrando que su amante se sumergiera en un mar de placer entre sus manos hasta el momento en que este exploto liberando su semilla, la cual fue bebida por el otro.

Pasaron la noche entre besos y caricias sellando su amor al llegar ambos al clímax, no había nadie por los alrededores, solo el canto de los grillos a la luz de la luna, y sendos amantes contemplándose

-Shuichi?

-Nani Eiri

-Estas cansado?

-Iie u//u – Yuki abrazo a Shuichi y dio una vuelta dejándolo al mando, y el pequeño que no era un santo y que ya había adquirido mayor experiencia entendió la indirecta en el acto

-O//O Eiri…. Yo…..

-cállate baka, no lo arruines

-u//u hai Yu….Eiri – Shuichi por primera vez seria el séme de Yuki (N/A O.O…. - se mi séme tambieeeen) y a pedido indirecto del susodicho, nada podía ser mejor, su Yuki por fin se había entregado a èl en cuerpo y alma por voluntad propia, y es que en todo ese tiempo se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas, sobre todo de que ya no podía ignorar sus sentimientos por aquel baka descuidado e infantil

Shuichi preparo bien a Eiri, no podía darse el lujo de lastimarlo y traer ciertos recuerdos a su mente. Una vez listo el escritor, el pelirrosa lo penetro lentamente al tiempo que se besaban vorazmente, Yuki no se quejaba, parecía disfrutarlo y Shuichi de hecho… lo estaba disfrutando.

El miembro de Yuki también ya estaba duro pidiendo atención inmediata, y no tubo que hacerse de rogar demasiado, Shu se dio cuenta y comenzó a masturbarlo con intensidad arrancándole excitantes y fuertes gemidos a su compañero.

Las intensas sensaciones que estaban experimentando iban en aumento, al igual que el calor de sus cuerpos, Shuichi borraba las huellas del pasado de Eiri y este solo se sentía en un universo paralelo hasta que fue llenado de su amante y su semilla se esparció entre ambos vientres dejándolos exhaustos.

Sin lugar a duda las cosas no serían iguales, mejorarían cada día para ellos, y el sueño los tapo con su manto en un reparador descanso.

- Cuatro meses después -

Las bandas estaban ensayando para una gira a nivel nacional, las ventas eran cada vez mejores, la canción que Shuichi le dedico a su rubio era la gran sensación del momento.

Noriko se caso con su novio brasilero, Hiro y K seguían su romance esta vez sin ocultarse de nadie.

Suguru y Sakano se casarían en poco tiempo y Ryuichi hizo público su nuevo romance con el menor de los Uesugi, dejando al padre de este con un semi-paro cardiaco tres hijos de los cuales los dos hombre le salieron Gays, por lo menos ese era su pensamiento (N/A XDDD pobre viejo jajajajaja pero que guerotes le salieron los niños ).

Tohma por fin se resigno a la idea de conquistar a su rubio y se dio cuenta que su esposa no le era del todo indiferente, con el tiempo le tomo cariño y estaba empezando a enamorarse.

Eiri y Shu no habían tenido mayores inconvenientes, el rubio había cambiado mucho su carácter con ayuda del pequeño cantante aunque a veces aun se mostraba serio y distante con algunas personas

Todo parecía ir color de rosas para todos, demasiado bien y tranquilo, se dice que tanta calma es la antecesora de una gran tormenta, sería este el caso?.

Esa misma noche seria la entrega de un importante premio, los MTV de Asia, y tanto Nittle Grasper como Bad Luck estaban invitados y ternados a mejor video, mejor disco y mejor cantante masculino.

-Yukiiiiiiii ToT tengo nervios

-Ya baka o.ó no seas idiota es solo una entrega de premios

-Demo

-Te subes, agradeces y ya

-o.oU que frió….

-ò.ó

-Jejejeje n.nU bueno intentare no estar tan nervioso

Unas horas después comenzó la velada, el ambiente era de fiesta y las celebridades llegaban y se tomaban fotos con la prensa y algunos fans.

Pasaban las ternas, los espectáculos, Shuichi canto el tema que tan vigente estaba en esos tiempos y que hacia llorar a todo el mundo, y como se esperaba tas las encuestas, entre el y Ryuichi se llevaron casi todos los premios en los que fueron ternados y la velada llego a su fin.

-Porque no vamos a celebrar nn

-Mmmm no veo que tenga de malo

-Eiri -

-Si, si vamos pero cállate

-Claro n.n

Caminaron en tropa hasta llegar al bar de un amigo del productor y tecladista de NG

-Que van a pedir

-EL TRAGO MAS FUERTE QUE TENGAN!!! – gritaron todos

-uu yo quiero lo mismo

-jajajaja neee Eiri que serio n.n

-o.ó

- . ya me callo….

-Baka estas seguro que aguantaras el trago?

-Que no soy tan debilucho, yo puedo – Shu se subió a la barra haciendo la v de la victoria y riendo como desquiciado ante todos los presentes

-nnU veo que tiene mucha energía Shindo-kun

-CLAAAAROOOO!!!

Los tragos llegaron y todos bebieron, a algunos les pego más que a otros y se noto enseguida

-Weeeee veo Kumagoros volando nano da .

-Y yo veo tres Yuki!!! - Yuki le planta un sape a ambos cantantes dejándolos berreando en el suelo

-nnU jejeje Eiri, no cambias

-Cállate Tohma uu

-Yukiiiii!!!! – Shu se le tiro encima a su koi provocándole una sonrisa – te amo

-Te amo baka tarado

-ToT porque me dices tan feo

-Porque quiero

-TOT YUKIIIII!!!! – el rubio reía feliz al igual que sus amigos al ver la escena, por ahora todo sería perfecto, el escritor esperaba que esto perdurara toda la vida pero era conciente que siempre habría alguna pelea aunque fuera pequeña, pero que su baka siempre estaría a su lado regalándole esas luces de colores y mariposas a su vida

FIN!!!!!

Gracias a todos y todas los que me acompañaron a lo largo de este fic con sus reviews y por los animos que me dieron, sinceramente disfrute mucho escribiendolo

Nos vemos prontito

bye bye nano da!!!

OWARI!!!!


End file.
